Las primeras veces
by Acuatica
Summary: Ginny Weasley no es una bruja como las demás. Ginny Weasley es una orgullosa traidora a la sangre, la menor de siete hermanos, la niña de su madre , el ojito derecho de su padre, la primera de su clase en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...


Título: _**"Las primeras veces"**_

Autor: May A.G.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pareja: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley no es una bruja como las demás. Ginny Weasley es una orgullosa traidora a la sangre, la menor de siete hermanos, la niña de su madre , el ojito derecho de su padre, la primera de su clase en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y probablemente la mejor cazadora que ha tenido Gryffindor en los últimos diez años. Ginny es la única amiga de Lunática Lovegood, la favorita de Fred y George, una de los líderes de la Resistencia, Ginny es capaz de poner celosa a Pansy Parkinson, de impresionar a los gemelos, de ganarse a Slughorn, de sustituir a Harry al quidditch, de plantarle cara a Malfoy, de ir con Neville al baile de Navidad y de luchar a muerte contra Bellatrix Lestrange, la más leal, la más perturbada y la más zorra de todos los seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

Ginny es una Weasley de la cabeza a los pies, con todo lo que ello comporta: el pelo rojizo, la piel pálida y pecosa, las piernas interminables, la debilidad por los bollitos rellenos de crema y los libros de segunda mano. Ginny podría presumir de tener la sangre más pura que la mitad de los alumnos de Slytherin, de ser la estudiante más bonita de su curso o de resultar experta en maleficios reductores, pero prefiere comer chocolate en la biblioteca y planear estrategias suicidas para lograr que Harry hable con Sirius durante cinco preciosos minutos. Ginny es pobre y a mucha honra. Ginny lleva ropa heredada y monta una escoba usada, pero aún así Blaise Zabini nunca ha podido evitar mirarla de reojo cuando pasaba por su lado y vuela mejor que las tres cuartas partes de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Ginny ha crecido compartiendo el cuarto de baño, soportando a seis hermanos mayores, siendo la única chica en un revoltijo de varones de todas las edades y peleándose por el último trozo de pastel en todas y cada una de sus fiestas familiares de cumpleaños. Ginny ha aprendido a ser tolerante gracias al señor Weasley y a respetar las criaturas mágicas gracias a su hermano Charlie, a realizar hechizos menores de curación gracias a la señora Weasley, a jugar al ajedrez gracias a Ron y a improvisar todo tipo de trucos sobre la marcha gracias a los mellizos. Sabe desgnomizar un jardín, organizar distracciones e idear los mejores regalos con sabor a beso del mundo. Tiene el pelo largo, los ojos castaños, la sonrisa maliciosa, la réplica pronta y el cuerpo de bailarina. Es Ginny Weasley, y es mágica.

Ginny nunca sacará las mejores notas pero siempre tendrá un don natural para la magia, instintivo, físico y brillante. Jamás logrará leerse completo un manual de herbología ni recordar las fechas de la batalla contra los centauros en la que los gobblins perdieron su imperio, y, francamente, Pociones, con sus complicadas recetas y sus listas interminables de ingredientes imposibles y sus mediciones al milímetro, nunca será lo suyo. No obstante, Ginny es una bruja nata: una bruja capaz de conjurar su propia energía vital para transformarla en encantamientos que ni ella misma sabía que podía realizar.

Para Harry, Ginny es especial, pero no en el sentido de la palabra que suele emplear la gente de forma trivial, como sin darle importancia al significado profundo de lo que están diciendo, sino _realmente_ especial. Harry ha conocido algunas mujeres extraordinarias, mujeres como su madre, que marcó a todos los que se cruzaron con ella y que dio la vida por su hijo, como Hermione Granger, que es la persona más inteligente que ha conocido (y, sospecha, que conocerá jamás) pero lo dejó todo para acompañarle en un viaje sin destino, como Minerva McGonagall, que dijo "No lo permitiré" y soportó que le escupieran a la cara. Fleur Delacour (o debería decir Weasley) es posiblemente la reencarnación de los delirios más temerarios de cualquier artista obsesionado con la belleza y definitivamente Cho Chang fue la primera en descubrirle el pecado de la lujuria y provocarle pensamientos impuros. Quizás Ginny no sea mejor que cualquiera de ellas, pero es diferente.

Ginny quiere a Harry desde que tenía diez años, es la hermana de su mejor amigo, cuando besa hace cosas con la boca que a Harry le impiden razonar y su risa es contagiosa. Ginny es una Weasley y es una Gryffindor y tiene predilección por los nombres absurdos como Pigwideon o Arnold, siempre huele bien y dice cosas como "_Todo es posible si tienes el suficiente coraje_" o "_Me gustas tanto porque vas a dejarme para buscar a Voldemort, patearle el culo y salvar el mundo mágico_". También tiene un carácter de mil demonios y la lengua demasiado larga pero para Harry siempre será la chica de once años en pijama y zapatillas que salió corriendo escaleras arriba la mañana que encontró a Harry Potter sentado a la mesa del desayuno y que tiene una bola peluda de color rosa por mascota. Su chica.

En realidad, y ahora Harry se da cuenta de ello, la primera vez que Harry reparó en Ginny no fue durante el sexto año, cuando la encontró en aquel pasillo desierto (que en ese momento dejó de estarlo) dándose el lote con Dean Thomas, sino unos meses antes. La primera vez que _la miró_ (aunque entonces no se diera cuenta de que _la estaba viendo_) fue en el viaje de regreso a casa de quinto curso, después de que a Ron se cayeran al suelo todas las piezas del tablero de ajedrez y acto seguido Hermione lo sacara del compartimento a rastras para patrullar los vagones del tren, cuando los dos se habían arrodillado para buscar el alfil negro y un par de peones blancos que habían ido a esconderse debajo de lo asientos y Ginny había bromeado comentando que las parejas de Ravenclaws y Gryffindors no parecían destinadas a repoblar el mundo mágico con su descendencia.

-Aunque siempre hay excepciones…- había añadido con aire pensativo.

En cuanto a Ginny, siempre que recuerda su primer beso no elige pensar en el que se dieron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor después de ganar la Copa de Quiditch en sexto curso, cuando ambos estaban borrachos de euforia y los miraba una multitud de curiosos con demasiada cerveza de mantequilla en el cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo, Ginny llevaba esperando ese primer beso desde hacía cinco años y no estaba dispuesta a compartir su recuerdo con nadie, así que sencillamente prefiere acordarse de lo que pasó después de que salieran a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda y no hubiera testigos de la aleación explosiva que resulta de la combinación de hormonas adolescentes y un lustro de amor infantil en un castillo a oscuras.

Al principio, habían caminado sin rumbo fijo por los corredores de piedra, enlazados por la cintura y hablando sin ton ni son sobre escobas voladoras, snitchs doradas, puntos de partido y otras cosas que nada tenían que ver con aquellas otras cosas verdaderamente importantes: manos, piel, saliva, y "_Oh Dios mío, _está_ ocurriendo" _y _"Es ella, es ella, ¡sabía que tenía que ser ella!" _y cosas por el estilo. Hasta que giraron un recodo y, claro, debía estar escrito en alguna parte que en ese momento se besarían contra la pared, ella contra la pared y él encima de ella, un poco más alto y bastante más inexperto pero con toda la urgencia del mundo entre los dientes y unas ganas locas de aprender _cualquier cosa que ella quisiera enseñarle_.

Ginny, de hecho, se quedó sin aliento durante una milésima de segundo pero estamos hablando de Ginny y los Rolling podrían haber compuesto una canción sobre ella, así que le dejó hacer un poquito (Harry la tenía abrazada por los hombros y le resbalaban las gafas por el puente de la nariz) hasta que sintió que ese beso tan torpe y ansioso le hacía temblar las rodillas y entonces le respondió en ese lenguaje más antiguo que las personas, le sujetó por la nuca, justo debajo del nacimiento del pelo, se puso ligeramente de puntillas y le dijo todo lo que se había estado callando desde primer año.

"_Te quiero_" Y le lamía desde el labio inferior hasta la barbilla

"_Te estaba esperando_" Y caracoleaba la lengua dentro de su boca.

"_Me muero porque me toques" _Y le clavaba los huesos de las caderas contra las piernas.

(Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Harry gimió al mismo tiempo que la besaba y casi la levantó en vilo. Después se probaron y se gustaron y se bebieron más y más y más hasta que no les sostuvieron las rodillas, trastabillaron y casi cayeron por tierra y Ginny se rió con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y él la sostuvo por la cintura mientras reía y dijo "_Guau_")

A Harry le faltaba práctica pero le sobraba entusiasmo. Aprendió deprisa, a pesar de tener otras muchas cosas en la cabeza como matar pedacitos de alma inmortal escondidos en diarios viejos, copas de plata desaparecidas hacía cincuenta años y reliquias anónimas. Después vinieron los tiempos oscuros que alguien predijo una vez y Ginny no dudó. Habría acompañado a Harry a cualquier sitio (_a cualquier sitio_) pero él dijo "_No_" y ella lo quiso (más) por eso. Porque Ginny siempre supo que Harry, sin profecía o con ella, no descansaría hasta hacer del mundo un lugar un poco mejor, un poco más libre y un poco más mágico.

Ahora hace una semana que todo ha acabado y también que todo ha cambiado. Ya no son unos niños, aunque el año que viene tendrán que regresar al colegio. Se quieren de otra manera, igual pero distinto. Y saben. Y están vivos. En la Madriguera hace calor pero nadie se queja y están demasiado apretados aunque ha quedado una cama libre pero todos quieren estar juntos esos días, así que se hacen turnos para usar la bañera y siempre hay alguien tomando el desayuno a deshoras en la mesa de madera de la cocina. La señora Weasley tiene los ojos algo hinchados, como si durmiera poco. El señor Weasley está más callado que de costumbre y tiene abandonados los cacharros muggle en el cobertizo del jardín. George apenas hace ruido. Pero hay momentos en los que Fleur obliga a Molly a sentarse y se pone a fregar los platos de la cena o Arthur mira a Percy sentado en el salón mientras lee algún juicioso libro frunciendo levemente el ceño, momentos en los que Charly abraza a George a traición y éste se zafa con una media sonrisa protestando "¡Quita, no seas marica!" y flotan en el ambiente las ganas de seguir viviendo. Que no es poco.

Harry y Ginny lo hacen por primera vez esa noche, una semana después de que empiece todo. Pero Ginny prefiere guardarse, esta vez sí, ese recuerdo sólo para ella.


End file.
